


CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

by Firefly



Series: Star Trek: Into Darkness Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: AU-Movie Theater, Inspired by real life movie theater experience when I went to see Into Darkness for the 5th time, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/pseuds/Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching Star Trek: Into Darkness for the 5th time yesterday and something happened that had me wanting to go...Harrison...on a person. Then I started thinking of what he would do in the situation and this was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

**Author's Note:**

> I said Harrison in the summary for those who haven't seen this yet but since it says Khan in the tags I'm not sure how non-spoilery that was or if it actually wasn't. Anyway, no real spoilers to the movie since this is AU but I added that tag because those who've seen the movie know that Harrison IS Khan and those who haven't seen it yet (come on people!) don't know that yet and so that's why I put that.

* * *

 

 

Jim could sense his lover’s body tensing. He wasn’t the only one to be annoyed by the sound but Jim knew that if anyone reacted to the irritating noise it would be his Khan.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

Jim attempted to help diffuse his lover’s irritation by grabbing his Khan’s arm and wrapping it around his own body as Jim snuggled against Khan’s side. They had lifted the armrest before the movie had even started so he didn’t have to bother with that now thankfully.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

Jim ran his hand soothingly along Khan’s thigh, trying to keep their focus on the movie they were attempting to watch and NOT the noise that was coming from the row behind them.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

Unfortunately it wasn’t working. The noise was not stopping and did not show any signs of stopping. The woman behind them had finished with her task but was still making that incessant noise regardless.

 

Khan wasn’t the only one upset but Jim knew he’d be the first person to snap. His temper had a short fuse. At least fifty percent of why they always had such hot incredible sex could be attributed to Khan’s temper. Jim shivered slightly as he remembered the last time they had angry sex. He shifted slightly in his chair and tried to think of other things to prevent his slight erection from achieving full-mast.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

CLIP. CLIP. CLIP.

 

Jim sighed as he felt his lover pulling away from him so that Khan could stand up and turn around. He continued to face the movie as his lover confronted the woman in the row behind them.

 

“Madame, if you don’t quit that infernal racket I would kindly make it so that you could be sure to never have need for such an instrument ever again.”

 

Jim could tell the startled woman probably looked confused because he could see his lover leaning closer to her so that he could explain more clearly.

 

“I will rip your nails from their beds in such a way as to be sure that they won’t grow back.”

 

Jim could see Khan straighten up so that he could resume his seat when he heard the man from behind him finally gather his wits about him and attempt to defend his woman.

 

“Now see here-“

 

The snarl that erupted from Khan's throat stopped the man in his tracks. Everyone remained quiet as Khan regained his seat and hauled Jim back into his side.

 

Jim could see the surprised but grateful looks from the others around them as they curiously looked at Khan. He could also see a few heated looks and did not like those at all. He edged himself closer to his Khan and smirked when Khan gripped him even closer as they continued to watch their movie. He could hear Khan’s breathing was a bit erratic and knew that his lover wouldn’t be over his anger for a while. He couldn’t wait to get Khan home and let Khan work out his feelings with him.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this annoying woman was actually clipping her nails in the theater. Quite loudly too. And when she was done with the actual clipping she just continued to manipulate the clippers so that they continued to make the noise. I can't tell you how badly I wanted to go all Khan on her ass but finally her daughter said something to her. If I was closer I probably would have done it sooner but luckily Khan was closer to his irritant than I was.


End file.
